Hammer Zombie
|first seen = Kung-Fu World - Day 1 |flavor text = Hammer Zombie is known as the "Zombie Whirlwind". He is famous for being able to quickly spin his hammer without feeling dizzy.}} Hammer Zombie (锤子僵尸; pinyin: chuízi jiāngshī) is a zombie in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. It is slightly slower than a Basic Zombie and it spins relentlessly in order to deflect projectiles such as peas and boomerangs. After spinning for some time, it becomes tired and vulnerable to anything. A Kung-Fu Zombie who manages to touch a weapon stand that contains a hammer in it will transform into this zombie. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Protected SPEED: Stiff Hammer Zombie unleashes whirlwinds that can reflect straight-shot projectiles. (Note: Can't reflect lobbed projectiles) Hammer Zombie is known as the "Zombie Whirlwind". He is famous for being able to quickly spin his hammer without feeling dizzy. In Chinese: 能发出锤子旋风，反弹直线而来的豌豆子弹（注：无法反弹投掷类子弹） 锤子僵尸人称“僵旋风”，它以快速旋转手中的锤子而不头晕著称。 Overview Hammer Zombie absorbs 22 normal damage shots and does not degrade. Strategies Once this zombie has set foot on your lawn or whenever a Kung-Fu Zombie manages to transform into this zombie, you should get ready, for it will block a wildfire of straight projectiles that will be reflected back to your plants immediately. Use an Iceberg Lettuce to temporarily immobilize the zombie, but be quick, or it will spin aggressively to nullify all the straight projectiles shot at it. Potato Mines will also work. Spikeweeds and Spikerocks also work too. You can also use other explosive plants. Melon-pults and other lobbed shot plants on the other hand can shorten its stay on the lawn so long, as there are no other zombies to interfere with it. Like Jester Zombie,Laser Beans, Fume-shroom and Snapdragon can damage him, however the best choice of these three is Laser Bean,as it can shoot through all the zombies in a row. If you are going to choose Snapdragon as a counter for him, make sure that there aren't any Torch Kung-Fu Zombies or their monk variation because Snapdragon can relight their torches. Gallery Pvz2 almanac hammer.png|Almanac entry Hammer Zombie Almanac Icon.PNG|Almanac icon HDHammerZombie.png|HD Hammer Zombie Hammer-spin.png|Hammer Zombie spinning to deflect peas HammerZombiecatchbreath.png|A glowing Hammer Zombie catching its breath Hammer-sign.png|Hammer Zombie holding up a sign Trivia *Lobbed-shots are not redirected. Instead, they deal no damage. *Hammer Zombie, Nunchaku Zombie, and Jester Zombie are the only zombies which can redirect attacks back at the plants. *If the player kills Hammer Zombie while it is spinning, its head will fall off, but it continues spinning with its head on (with another head on the ground) for a while. *The deflected projectiles are weaker than the ones shot at him. *Hammer Zombie and Dark Ages Gargantuar are the only zombies using hammers as their weapons. *Its spinning attack resembles an attack used by Amy Rose in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. *Jester Zombie can deflect an unlimited number of projectiles while this zombie can only deflect a limited number of projectiles. *When it has finished deflecting projectiles, it will stop for a while to catch its breath. *Unlike Jester Zombie, Hammer Zombie can deflect projectiles made by a Level 2 or 3 Iceberg Lettuce but not spore shots from a Puff-shroom. See also *Jester Zombie *Nunchaku Zombie ru:Зомби-отбиватели Category:Kung-Fu World Category:Kung-Fu World encountered zombies Category:Kung-Fu World (All Stars) Category:Kung-Fu World (All Stars) encountered zombies